Kalika
by Red Flames
Summary: Brought into the world thinking she was a normal girl, Kalika, a Quarter Saiay-jin comes to realize the truth about her and her family's history.
1. Three Hours

****DISCLAIMER** - I do not own any of the characters except for Lily, Sita, and Kalika. All other names (both people and attacks) belong to Akiria Toriyama, Toei Animation, and FUNimation. Lily, Sara, and Kalika are of my own creation and I would appreciate it if you didn't use them. Thanks. Now Enjoy the story.  
  
**NOTE** -It helps to know what goes on in the middle of the Saiya-jin Saga to understand what's going on, so if you're new to Dragonball and just reading these to understand the series better, don't go for this one first.  
  
Kalika  
Prologue  
Three Hours**

  
  


The remaining Z Fighters were shocked by what the powerful warrior Vegeta had just announced. He was agreeing to wait three hours for Goku to arrive and do battle with him. He was looking for a challenge, and didn't see Piccolo, Gohan, or Kuririn as a threat. But Nappa was displeased with this decision. He was much less patient than his partner, and wanted to destroy things now. 

"Vegeta, you can't be serious! There is no way in hell I'm waiting three damn hours for Kakarotto to show up. Even if he does come, he'll still be no match for even me! Just give up and let's kill these weak bastards now!" Nappa grew even more impatient with every breath he took. Even Vegeta was impressed with the amount of ki that began to bottle up inside his pathetic partner. 

"Nappa, Shut up. No matter what you say, it won't change my mind. We're waiting for a few hours, so deal with it," Vegeta stated this calmly, and Nappa, rather than face off with the Saiya-jin prince, obediently backed away. 

"It's still a stupid waste of time. We could have them dead already, and get the Dragonballs, but you won't let us! It's a huge mistake you're making!" 

"Why is it such a mistake, Nappa? If you're so confident in your strength, you should have no problem waiting," Vegeta stated this bluntly, and it forced Nappa to step back, defeated. 

"I'll be back in three hours, Vegeta. Then we can kick their asses." With that he was off. Angered at the way he had been treated by Vegeta, he had a lot of excess energy to pour into his bukujutsu, and he was flying faster than he ever had before. "Damn that Vegeta!" he muttered. He couldn't think of much more than that at the moment. He was a Saiya-jin, and that caused him to become full of pride. Vegeta was the only Saiya-jin stronger than him, and it caused him great pain whenever he showed how much stronger he was. So his next actions were hardly controlled by much more than rage. 

He first flew to the military base nearby, that was preparing to launch an attack on him and Vegeta. With little effort, he took out most of the planes and soldiers. The entire army base was gone within a few minutes. This helped relieve some of the anger Nappa had within him, but he still wanted more to do. If he couldn't kill the pathetic humans and their Namekian friend, then he'd have to get his fun somewhere else. 

_Stupid Vegeta..._ Nappa's thoughts were starting to become more clear. After the destruction of the base, he began to see what he wanted, and there was no more use for simply destroying things. _I can't let that short little bastard push me around like that! Some day I'm going to be stronger than him. But I don't know if that's possible. He's so damn powerful already!_ Nappa tried to think of a way to stop his partner from continuously showing him up. But he was drawing a blank. He clenched his fists and let loose a powerful ki blast aimed no where. Grabbing his head he silenced the scream he wanted to bring out so badly. Anger rushed through him. He watched as his ki blast tore through the ground, leaving a wake of destruction as it went. He had never shot out a blast that powerful before. If Vegeta had only seen it. Trees and mountains were destroyed with it, and several miles away he could see a village suffering the aftershock. The ground over there was shaking and then something caught his eye. 

Over in the village a young woman was crouched over a small child. She was frightened with the sudden earthquake that shook their town. 

"Lily, I is scared..." stuttered the poor boy. 

"It's alright Ted, it's alright," she tried her best to comfort her brother, but she knew her voice probably sounded more terrified than Ted's. She held him tightly, not to protect him, but to calm herself. What she saw next didn't help. A large, bald man was actually flying. And he was coming right towards her. She screamed, and forgetting her brother, she ran for her life, but it was no use, and the man had soon grabbed her and carried her up into the sky. "What do you want with me, you monster?!"   


This comment hurt Nappa, and he sped quickly to an area the power of the ki blast hadn't reached. He set her on the ground, but she was obviously weak, and fell to the ground. He looked at her, as she stared back with nothing but fear in her eyes. For the first time in his life, he felt a tinge of guilt, and with a sorry expression in his eyes he walked up to her. Expecting some sort of relief on her behalf, he reached out to her. He didn't get the response he had hoped for. She tried to slap his hand away, but before she could, Nappa noticed this and grabbed her wrist, shattering the bones. She flinched in pain and let out a muffled scream. 

"I was gonna be nice, you little bitch! But you go and try to hurt me. Did I look like I was trying to attack you?" he growled at her, and she tried to crawl away, but it was to no use. He stepped on her now useless hand, and she couldn't escape. He then bent over her, and smiled evilly. Grabbing her throat lightly, he thrust her head upward. "Know what I'm gonna do to you now? Or do you not want to know?" He laughed, and she began to convulse in fear. She didn't know what was going to happen until it began. He ripped her shirt of and then began what she would only be able to describe as hell on earth. For miles away her screaming could be heard, and it made sense. Her body felt like it was being ripped apart for the next few minutes. She was only eighteen, and felt like she was going to die. Just when she couldn't take it any longer, the pain stopped. The screaming was silenced. And Nappa was gone. Breathing in a sigh of relief, she collapsed.   


The next time Lily woke up, she was in shock. Doctors were at her feet, and needles were sticking all throughout her skin. And she felt a horrible pain inside; worse than when the stranger had raped her. Then suddenly she knew what it was. That day when the man had raped her he had made her pregnant. She only had time to feel one spasm of pain before it was all over though. The next thing she knew, there was a small baby girl in the arms of a doctor nearby. She reached out to hold it, and it was lucky she did. At that moment, the doctor dropped the child. She quickly grabbed the naked baby and realized why the doctor had reacted as he did. Sprouting out of her daughter, right above her bottom, was a small brown tail.   
  
**Well, let me know what you think. I'll write more, and post it if people like it. If not, I may just post it anyway. This is my first fanfic here, so I wouldn't mind some advice. Thanks. **


	2. The Mysterious Child

****DISCLAIMER** - I do not own any of the characters except for Lily, Sita, and Kalika. All other names (both people and attacks) belong to Akiria Toriyama, Toei Animation, and FUNimation. Lily, Sara, and Kalika are of my own creation and I would appreciate it if you didn't use them. Thanks. Now Enjoy the story.  
  
**NOTE** -It helps to know what goes on in the middle of the Saiya-jin Saga to understand what's going on, so if you're new to Dragonball and just reading these to understand the series better, don't go for this one first.  
  
Kalika  
Chapter One  
The Mysterious Child**  
  
Lily had only been relaxing for a few hours, after the birth of her strange daughter. The tail was only part of the mystery surrounding the child though. Until the evil stranger had raped her, Lily was a virgin, so it was definately his child. But no one seemed to believe her story. This was where the true wonder came in. Only a few minutes had passed since she had been ripped away from her brother's arms. There was no chance for the pregnancy to develop, and yet, she had a seemingly healthy baby in her arms. Not only that, but no one else seemed to have remember the attacks the stranger had made on the city.  
  
She sighed, and thought some more on what had just happened, when the unthinkable happened. She was just staring into her daughters beautiful eyes, when a large hand clamped around her mouth. Her eyes widened in fear, but not a sound escaped her. Without thinking, she used both hands to attempt pulling the stranger's hand off. But just as she did so, her daughter began falling to the ground. She paniked, but the stranger grabbed the child in time. She was horrified to see that it was the man who had raped her. Leaping out of bed, she began pounding him uselessly with her fists, against his brawny arms. But then it strangely seemed to have some effect. He lowered himself to the ground and cringed. She saw he was hurt, and felt some sympathy. As much a monster as he was, she wasn't about to lower to his level.  
  
She rested her arm on his shoulder, and only now realized his body was ragged and torn, and he was bleeding profusely. Before she could say a thing, he began to speak. Knowing he had not much time left, she let him speak.  
  
"The time... passed. Faster for you... than others," he began. He was talking slowly, and with much trouble. "Vegeta... betrayed me. He has... killed me. My legacy... my bloodlines. Must go on. Through her. But time must... pass. She must... avenge..." With this, he was silent. Death was drawing near, and he had precious little energy left. Summoning all his strength, he shouted as loudly as he could. "Sita! Sai Ni-Juu-Shi KIN!!!!!*"  
  
As soon as he stopped screaming, he fell to the ground, breathing heavily. A bright stream of energy seemed to flow between him to the young child. As it flow, changes occured between the two. Napp appeared to become younger, shorter and weaker. But at the same time, the child seemed to age at an alarming rate. Lily only had time to blink before her year old daughter was a teenager, and seconds later, older than her. She was, according to her appearance, around twenty-three or twenty-four years old. The tail was still there though. Looking back to the man, Lily saw that, although younger, he was no stronger. And was still nearing death. Then, he had enough energy to tell her one last thing.  
  
"Tell her... of me. Her father... Nappa. Her name... is Sita." he muttered, before he passed. Lily looked to her daughter. She was asleep. Not knowing what to do, she awoke the child. Looking up with such young eyes, the Sita smiled. Although outside she was for the most part in her twenties, her eyes were still pure, like an infants. She rubbed them and yawned.  
  
Thoughts raced through Lily's mind. Was her daughter intelligent as a person of her appearance should be, or did she have the mind of a baby. What of her history? Would she know events that had never happened? Or would she know she lived only a day. These questions were answered almost instantly. And they tore at Lily's heartstrings.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the now fully grown Sita. Lily just stood there in disbelief.  
  
**I know this chapter was fairly short, but the next chapter should be a bit longer. And yes, Kalika will come into the story soon.**


End file.
